


Assistance

by Domokoru



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Massage, Overeating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stuffing, Theyre not technically dating in this one, no betas we die like men, really pushy emmy, the hand job lasts like 2 seconds though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domokoru/pseuds/Domokoru
Summary: Desmond gets into an embarrassing situation, so Emmy does what Emmy does best... Assists him!
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Desmond Sycamore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> This is like the first fic I ever finished in high school.

_How foolish he had been._  
  
Desmond Sycamore grumbled as he lumbered back to the Bostonious, hoping nobody would see him in this shameful state. Luckily, it looked as though Layton and the children had left to do some shopping. The professor sighed in relief and continued to groan as he walked to his room. _Almost there,_ he thought, _almost there and nobody will have to know!_ His thoughts were interrupted when he walked into something solid in the hallway. That solid something happened to be Emmy Altava, Layton's assistant. She grinned and greeted him.  
  
"Hello Dr. Sycamo ** _—_** Oh! What happened to you?" Emmy gave Desmond a once-over and was surprised at what she saw. His face was flushed and slick with sweat, his expression pained, his back hunched over, and, most noticeably, his left hand was clutching his now distended, gurgling stomach. The scholar looked away as his face turned a brighter shade of scarlet.  
  
"I-I...Met with acquaintances I made on our journeys and... They all decided to come to London on the same day for lunch... They all brought their own homemade delicacies and refusing would be terribly rude of me s-so I-" Desmond's hasty explanation was cut off as he involuntarily let out a loud belch. Mortified, he covered his face with his free hand and looked up at Emmy through his fingers. Emmy smiled warmly and replied.  
  
"Well, no one else is here, and assisting is my job, so I can help you, Dr. Sycamore!"  
  
"N-N-No thank you Miss Altava, I-I can handle this myself!" Desmond attempted to shuffle around her to his bedroom door when a cramp from moving too quickly made him hiss in pain. Emmy ignored his protests and helped usher him into his room and lay him onto the bed, on his back. The brunet was panting heavily, from the exertion of trying to move quickly and general discomfort.  
  
"Now now, Professor, let's get those tight clothes off." Emmy leaned over and unbuttoned Desmond's coat and undershirt, exposing his belly to the lukewarm air of the bedroom. He let out a long sigh in relief at the feeling of no longer being constricted.  
  
"Ah... Miss Altava could you get me the vial in the top drawer over there?" Emmy walked to the drawers he indicated and undid the locks he had set in case of turbulence. She grabbed the small purple container and placed it in Desmond's open palm. "Thank you very much. You may take your leave if you wish; I don't require any more assistance." Emmy stayed and read the label on the vial as the man twisted off the top.  
  
"Oh! Massage oil! I can help with this too; I can give darn good massages!" She sat on the bed and rolled up her sleeves as Desmond stammered his protests.  
"N-N-No thank you Miss Altava I-"  
  
"It's _fine_ Dr. Sycamore! I don't have anything else to do today anyway!" Emmy snagged the container from his shaking fingers and poured the oil onto her hands. "Mmm, smells like lavender." Emmy murmured.  
  
"Yes. There have been many studies that have proven that lavender has healing quali-AHN!" Desmond moaned as Emmy pressed her hands onto his midsection. The brunette began to rub in small circles, starting from the center and moving away from his navel. His stomach churned and groaned at the sensation.  
  
"Does that feel better?" Emmy purred as she pressed her fingertips harder into his belly. Desmond nodded frantically in response to the question and sighed happily. The scholar was shivering and practically drooling in pleasure. He blushed with embarrassment at his reactions, but it was just _so good._ Desmond hadn't been touched by anyone in any manner more intimate than a handshake in years, and he couldn't deny the small crush he had on Layton's pretty assistant. His stomach was already starting to feel better.  
  
"Say, how did you get this big anyway?" Emmy inquired with a smirk. Desmond looked up towards her, then quickly shifted his eyes away in embarrassment. "Did you try to go slow and savor every meal you tasted? Or did you eat as much as you could as fast as possible, like a pig?" Emmy kneaded Desmond's belly as he stifled his increasingly loud groans, and that's when she accidentally brushed her hand a bit too low.  
  
"Hmm... Professor Sycamore, is this what I think it is?" The brunette gripped his crotch, feeling a hard length through the fabric. Desmond tried to muffle a shriek with his hand to no avail. The tips of his ears were red and his face was hot with shame. What kind of gentleman was he supposed to be, having this kind of reaction to a poor young lady?  
  
"I-I-I'm so sorry M-Miss Altava...I don't know what came over me..." She put a finger to his lips.  
  
"Shh. I'm Assistant Number One, so I can assist you with this as well." Emmy leaned forward on the bed, one hand continuing to rub his stomach and the other stroking his cock through his trousers, and kissed his navel. She was so beautiful and caring, Desmond thought as he watched her through half-lidded eyes. It wasn't but a few minutes until he came, eyes rolling into the back of his head, panting profusely.  
  
"Mmm... Does that feel all better, Dr. Sycamore?" Emmy purred. Desmond nodded quickly and smiled lazily at her before slowly closing his eyes and drifting into sleep. Emmy smiled back before quickly changing his soiled clothes and replacing them with fresh boxers and shorts. She covered him with a blanket and kissed his forehead as he dozed happily. _A job well done once again,_ she thought, _by star assistant Emmy Altava!_


End file.
